FIG. 1 shows a schematic side view of a working vehicle adapted for work on overhead power lines and which includes an air conditioning system for a worker.
Air conditioning system 10 is mounted on a side plate of lifter 1a. As shown in FIG. 2, air conditioning system 10 includes oil hydraulic motor 20, generator 30 and compressor 40, each of which is disposed in the lower portion of case 101. The rotational force of oil hydraulic motor 20 is transmitted to generator 30 and compressor 40 through belt 50. Upper passageway 60 is formed at the upper portion of case 101 and includes evaporator 70 and fan 80. Condenser 90 and fan 100 for condenser 90 are also disposed in case 101. When the air conditioning system is turned on, generator 30 and compressor 40 are driven in response to the rotational force of oil hydraulic motor 20. Generator 30 generates and transmits electricity to fans 80 and 100, whereby fans 80 and 100 are driven. Refrigerant in a refrigerant circuit is circulated through evaporator 70 and condenser 90 by the operation of compressor 40. Accordingly, air which flows into upper passageway 60 is cooled by evaporator 70 and sent to the interior of suit a of worker A through flexible hose 110. Flexible hose 110 is made of a plastic material. Suit a is made of rubber to insulate the worker and protect him from electric shocks.
In the above described air conditioning system, case 101 is conventionally made of a hard metal material so that heavy objects may be disposed therein. These heavy objects (for example the oil hydraulic motor 20 and compressor 40) are fixedly secured within case 101 by metal bolts. This metal construction is dangerous for a worker working in close proximity to power lines or other sources of electricity and increases the chances that the worker will be accidently injured or killed during the performance of his job. In order to decrease the possibility of such an occurrence, the metal case and any exposed portions thereof, including bolts, etc., are conventionally covered with insulating materials, for example, resin paints. The air conditioning system may also be placed as far away as possible from the place at which the worker is working in order to prevent accidents.
However, during the course of work, insulating materials which cover the exposed portions in the metal case can either chip or wear away. In addition, if the air conditioning system is disposed too far from the worker, cooled air sent from the air conditioning system to the interior of the suit a through hose 110 may be warmed significantly before reaching the worker. This decreases the overall effectiveness of the air conditioning system.